


Drinks and really good decisions

by Loner__Headphones



Series: It all started with a kiss [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based loosely on another fan fiction, F/M, M/M, This fic is obviously not only Christine x Jake, don't get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Working for hours really wears down on one person. And that's exactly what happens to Jeremy Heere, the 24 year old fifth grade teacher. He loves his students but they make him want to rip his hair out sometimes. But when Chloe Valentine, his friend outside of school, forces him to a bar to relax, Jeremy meets a really hot bartender. This bartender might just be the person to help Jeremy take that chill pill that he needs.





	Drinks and really good decisions

Jeremy was currently in the middle of a a history lesson with his students. They were in the middle of learning about the Greek God Poseidon.

"This might be common knowledge but can anyone tell me what Poseidon was God of?" Jeremy scanned the room, looking for a hand up. He was about to answer his own question before he heard the door to his classroom slam open. A familiar voice filled the room.

"God of the ocean. He creates big waves and stuff, right?" It was Chloe Valentine. She didn't work at the school, which is why Jeremy wondered how she got into the school.

"Chloe? What are you- Never mind. Close the door and sit down, I'm in the middle of teaching." Jeremy sounded a little ticked. He had the right to be ticked. He was right in the middle of his lesson.

"Did I get it right, Mr. Heere?" Chloe said, her words flowing out of her mouth so smoothly, almost as if she was trying to be seductive. A lot of his students we're staring at her. Who wouldn't? She had a short skirt on, thigh high socks, a shirt that showed off way to much of her cleavage, no jacket, and high heels that looked like tennis shoes. Her chocolate brown hair hung around her shoulders. It was so curly and shiny. She was a sight to behold.

"Chloe, sit down. Wait until I'm done teaching." Jeremy paid no mind to her anymore. He just went back to teaching. He kept a close eye on Chloe though.

Class was soon done. All the students packed up their stuff and left. Each saying goodbye to Jeremy and Chloe as they left. Soon it was just Jeremy and Chloe.

"Why did you come into my classroom? How did you even get into here?" Jeremy snapped at her, packing up his stuff.

"For that reason. Jeremy, you're so tense. When was the last time you just sat down and drank a beer or five?" Chloe said, getting up from her seat in the back room.

"I don't have time for that. I have papers to grade and stuff to prepare for class." He shrugged and continued packing up.

Chloe waited until he was done packing before going over to Jeremy's desk, slamming her hands down on the desk. It made Jeremy jump. He looked at her wide eyed.

"Listen up buttercup. Brooke, Rich, Christine, Jake, and I are going out to the night club downtown tonight. It's Friday night Jeremy, come relax with us. I won't take no for a answer. You have no choice." Chloe said, grabbing Jeremy's bag form him and running out the door. "If you want it back then follow me! We're leaving now!" She shouted and ran off.

Jeremy followed her quickly, speed walking after her. He made sure to check out before leaving, following her to her car.

"Chloe! Give me my bag back!" He shouted, finally catching up to her.

Chloe smirked and held the bag behind her back. "You have to promise to go home and change before coming with us. You're not going to a bar with a dress shirt and tie on. You'll never find a cute guy or girl there when you look like you just got done at a business meeting."

"Chloe...." Jeremy sighed, running his hands through his short brown hair. "I can't tonight. I have papers to grade and there's a new episode of-" He was suddenly cut of when Chloe piped up.

"There's a new bartender there. I met him last night. He looks like someone you'd be interested in. If you don't come tonight I might just have to snatch him up. Either that or Rich will have to catch his eye."

Jeremy was about to ask why she didn't mention Christine before he remembered that she was married to Jake. He forgot sometimes since the wedding had just been last week.

"Chloe, are you seriously trying to persuade me to go by saying that there's a cute bartender? He has to work, why would he have time to flirt with anyone?" Jeremy protested, crossing his arms.

"Because Rich flirted with him last night. Unlike you, Rich is more laid back and doesn't have to worry about grading papers."

"Of course not, he's Jake's assistant in the gym."

"Come on Jeremy. You can grade papers till you pass out on your kitchen table tomorrow. Tonight you're coming out with us. Even if you don't come for the bartender, go for yourself. I don't want to hear about another lonely weekend that you probably spend masturbating to hot guys on some weird site."

Jeremy's cheeks turned red when she said that. It's not like he didn't do that, but he didn't like being called out.

"Fine. Give me my bag and I'll go home, change, and then be at the club around five. Let me at least grade a few papers, I'll feel guilty if I don't." He held his hand out for his bag, waiting for her to hand it over.

"Fine. Five it is then. Any later and I'll have Jake break into your house and drag you to the place." She handed the bag back to him before turning to her car. "Oh, one more thing, wear something loose fitting. Really make that bartender want more." She winked at him before getting into the car.

Jeremy sighed and went back to his car. He got inside, laying his head on the steering wheel. As if it wasn't bad enough that Chloe had found out about Jeremy's well hidden Bisexuality during Christine's wedding when he had badly flirted with one of the waiters, she now tried to hook him up with every man that looked at him for more than five seconds.

"God dammit Chloe.... If this bartender isn't as good looking as you say then I'm suing you...." He said before shutting his car door, starting the car and driving home.

Little did Jeremy know, this bartender was going to change his night completely.

\---------------------

Around 5:00 Jeremy finally arrived at the night club. He had worn an old grey T-shirt with a pair of tight fitting black skinny jeans and some black converse. He didn't really call this party attire but Chloe had forbidden any suits or ties at the bar.

He finally got out of his car, heading up to the bar. He spotted two familiar faces in front of the building, their faces latched onto each other. It was Christine and Jake. They were kissing so passionately. He was sure not even calling out to them was going to get their attention.

Jeremy approached the two, tapping on Christine's shoulder in hopes she would look away from Jake for a quick second. He did manage to get her attention. She tore her face away from Jake's so she could look at Jeremy.

"Oh! You finally made it! Everyone is waiting inside. We'll be in there soon." She said, not even giving Jeremy time to respond before latching her face back onto Jake's face.

Jeremy sighed and went inside. It was so loud and the color contrast made his eyes hurt. Lots of flashing colors, people moving around a lot. He didn't see anyone he knew but he did see a bar that looked pretty nice right now. He could chug a bunch of drinks and wait for one of his friends to spot him. He weaved his way through the crowd, finally ending up at the bar. He sat down and was right away greeted by a really attractive bartender.

"Hi, can I get you anything? You look worn out." The bartender said, having to shout a little bit over the music.

"Uh, yeah. Just a beer or something. Had a rough day. My friend stole my school bag and said if I wanted it back I had to come here. I've been grading papers all day and I just.... I didn't know how much I needed this."

The bartender didn't move, he just listened to Jeremy talk. He seemed very interested.

"Who's your friend if I may ask? Maybe I know them." The bartender replied, finally moving to get Jeremy's drink.

"Chloe Valentine. She's my out of school friend." Jeremy ran a hand through his hair, finally seeing the beer be set down in front of him.

"Ah, yes. You must be the o-so famous Jeremy Heere." The bartender smirked, fiddling with a small straw in his hands.

"How do you know my name?" Jeremy asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Chloe comes in here frequently. She talks about you a lot. You're a fifth grade teacher and, as she's specified more than ten times, single."

Jeremy sighed. Of course Chloe would set this man up with Jeremy before Jeremy had even met him.

"I'm Michael by the way. Figured I should introduce myself so that it's not only me who knows your name." Michael shrugged, resting his head in his hands.

"Uh.... Nice to meet you Michael." Jeremy took a big drink of his beer, not looking at Michael.

Michael was about to say something until he heard someone shout Jeremy's name.

"Jeremy! You finally made it!" It was Rich. He ran up to Jeremy, got onto a bar stool, and slung a arm around Jeremy's neck. He was clearly drunk off his ass.

"Ah, Rich. Nice to see you again." Michael piped up. He didn't sound to enthusiastic to see him though. He sounded like there was some kind of tension between the two.

"And you as well. I see you've met my friend." Rich sounded just as enthusiastic as Michael did. There were defiantly some sour feelings between the two.

"Yeah, he's way more respectful than you were last night. How's your cheek by the way?" Michael snapped back, standing up straight. Jeremy hadn't noticed just how tall Michael was.

"Still bruised, no thanks to you." Rich turned to Jeremy before speaking again. "Wanna come back to the table with me? Chloe wants to see you."

"I uh.... I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm just finishing up my conversation with Michael."

Rich nodded before pointing to a table in the way back. There sat Brooke and Chloe. "We're at that table. Join us when you finish your conversation." And with that, Rich left. That just left Michael and Jeremy alone.

"So.... What happened last night?" Jeremy asked, turning back to Michael.

"Ah, your friend ended up spilling his Bloody Mary all over my shirt and then tried to take my shirt off so he could 'wash it'-" Michael used air quotes when he said that. "So I sprayed beer all over him. He tried to punch me but I countered it and punched him. Hard. He passed out after that and was taken home by your friend Chloe." He sighed and rubbed his arm a little bit.

Jeremy drank more of his beer, already starting to feel the alcohol kick in. He was really lightweight. He started swaying and laughing softly at.... Nothing.... He took a moment to look Michael over. From what he could see, the man in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. A lot of guys and girls thought that.

Michael had this caramel tan skin, really smooth and nice. No acne, not even acne scars. Black hair that was really fluffy, or that's what it looked like to Jeremy's blurry vision. He looked so nice in the dim light. 

"Jeremy? Are you okay? You're swaying." Michael leaned forward, putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder to stabilize him.

"H-hey, Michael, did you know you're really good looking?" Jeremy blurted out, smirking.

Michael felt his face heat up.

'Keep it together Michael, he's drunk. Sure he's cute, but don't take advantage of him. That's not right.' He thought to himself.

"T-thanks Jeremy. But uh.... Really, are you okay?" Michael pulled his hand away from Jeremy's shoulder, putting it back on the bar counter.

"I'm fffiiiinnnneee, just a little tipsy." Jeremy looked at Michael, smirking.

"What's that smile for? Or do I not want to know?" Michael smirked back, crossing his arms.

"Michael, can I suggest something?" Jeremy asked, leaning forward a little bit.

"Uh.... Sure?" He sounded cautious but interested.

"You should totally kiss me right now."

Michael was a little taken back. "I should wha-" Before he could finish his sentence he was pulled forward, his lips coming into contact with Jeremy's lips. He didn't exactly know what to do. He hadn't ever been kissed by a stranger. Or a drunk person at that. It wasn't exactly professional to kiss a customer. Then again, it wasn't professional to punch a customer after spraying beer on them.

Jeremy pulled away after a second. He still had a smirk on his face.

"Did you.... Like it?" Jeremy slurred his words, laughing softly at nothing again.

"Jeremy.... I...." Michael sighed. He looked around. No one was looking at them. He looked back at Jeremy, leaning forward. "I highly suggest you kiss me again."

Jeremy complied right away, latching his lips onto Michael's lips. Michael kissed back this time, even daring to place a hand on Jeremy's cheek. They both pulled away after a minute, both a blushing mess.

Jeremy felt his lower region start to react to this all. It was uncomfortable a little bit but he could care less. Michael was reacting no different.

"Hey, I'm taking a break in ten minutes. Do you wanna.... Maybe take this somewhere else? Somewhere more.... Private?" Michael asked, messing with his hands.

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. "Y-yes. I'm going back to my friends for ten minutes. Just come over to the table and come get me when you're on your break." Jeremy got up, winking at Michael before leaving the bar counter, walking over to his friends who started cheering when they saw him. They were excited that he was even here at the bar, let alone that he was already drunk.

"Jeremy! You made it! And you're already drunk. I can tell." Chloe said, smirking at him. "What took you so long? Rich said he saw you with the new bartender. How was he?"

Jeremy Sat down before he begun talking.

"He was amazing honestly. He wants to see me when he goes on his break."

Everyone's mouth hung open when he said that.

"Jeremy, he likes you! He likes you a lot!" Brooke shouted, her face lighting up with excitement.

Jeremy felt his face heat up as he shook his head. He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"N-no he doesn't. He probably just wants to sit and chat."

Chloe rolled her eyes and reached into her dress pocket, pulling out two condoms. She extended her arm over to Jeremy, who looked at her in confusion.

"Don't ask why I have these. Just take them." She replied sharply, the look in her eyes saying "if you don't take these I'm going to shove them down your throat."

Jeremy took the two condoms, putting them into his pocket.

After that they just went on to talk about whatever came to mind. They first started talking about Chloe's job (she worked as a waitress at a really nice restaurant). They talked about that for a long time. Chloe always had bunch of stories to tell about stupid customers.

Back to Michael, he went back to serving drinks, now helping out a woman who was currently giving him bedroom eyes. He was trying to make it clear he wasn't interested in her. She hadn't even ordered a drink or anything, even though she was clearly buzzed. Not completely drunk, but getting close.

"You know, I think I'd look pretty good underneath you. Don't you think the same?" She slurred her words, smirking at him.

Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ma'mn, are you going to order something or what? You're making me a little uncomfortable."

"See, those are the words of a man who hasn't gotten any good pussy recently. You definitely need me in your life."

Michael groaned in frustration. He was half tempted to spray beer on her but he was warned not to do that again unless it was actually nessasary.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you lady, but I'm gay. I don't want a woman in my life unless it's my mom or my friends that are girls. I've never been interested in girls and never will be. So order something or leave me alone."

"Oh come on, one time never hurt anyone." She smirked and started leaning over the counter. That is, until someone cut her off. It was Jeremy. 

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm late. I was with a few friends." He said, looking at the girl. "Who's this?"

Michael looked at Jeremy, mentally thanking him for the time being.

"She was um.... She was just leaving I think." He said, looking at the girl with a slight smirk.

She grumbled and got off the barstool, leaving the bar.

Michael sighed with relief, putting his hands on the counter, looking down at his hands.

"If I had a dollar for everytime a girl hit on me while I was working I'd be rich." Michael said before looking up after Jeremy. "Thanks a bunch. She wouldn't leave me alone."

"Don't mention it. I wasn't about to let her kiss you. She probably would have jumped over the counter if I didn't intervene." Jeremy waved a dismissive hand, as if to say "This happens everyday."

"How did you even see us from all the way across the bar? Across this sea of people?" Michael tilted his head, looking around at everyone. Bodies pressed against bodies. People stumbling over. If Jeremy saw Michael he would have had to be able to see through everyone. He looked back at Jeremy when he begun to speak.

"I didn't. Rich did. He stood on his chair to yell at a cute guy and saw you with that girl. He pointed it out to everyone and I decided to get between you two." He shrugged, taking a drink of whatever was in his hand.

"You know my break isn't for another five minutes, right? What are you gonna do for five minutes?"

Jeremy shrugged, looking around. "Probably wait for you to go on break. Time will fly, I'm sure of it."

Michael nodded and went off to help another person. He left Jeremy alone to drink whatever was in his hand.

 **Five minutes passed** before Rachel, his coworker, came over to the bar and told him to go take his break. Michael nodded and took off his apron, folding it and putting it away.

"20 minutes, then I'll be back to take over." Michael told Rachel. Said person nodded, going off to help someone else.

Michael looked at Jeremy and motioned for him to follow. Jeremy gladly did so, abandoning his now empty beer bottle. Both boys ended up in the men's bathroom in the biggest stall. Neither of them knew what to do. Well, Michael had ideas of what to do, this wasn't his first time. But he didn't wanna get to into it right away.

"So.... How do we do this? Like, do we kiss or wha-" Jeremy started speaking before feeling a pair of lips crash against his. Jeremy kissed back, letting the addicting feeling of Michael's lips take over.

Not even 10 seconds into their kissing Michael's tongue had found it's way into Jeremy's mouth, earning a small moan from the shorter boy. He felt his dick start to respond again, feeling his erection start to grow.

"M-more, please." Jeremy said between the kissing. He did have to pull away every few seconds for air after all.

Michael didn't say anything, he just pressed his knees between Jeremy's legs, grinding against said boys legs. This earned another moan from Jeremy as he started grinding as well. This felt so nice but.... He needed more.

"Michael, stop being a tease. I need you. I need more." Jeremy whined, looking into Michael's chocolate brown eyes.

 Michael smirked, moving a hand up and gripping Jeremy's chin firmly but gently.

"That's not what good boys say when they want something, right? You're a teacher, Jeremy. You know how to ask nicely." He leaned in close to Jeremy's ear before continuing, his hand slowly snaking down Jeremy's torso. "Say it politely, Mr. Heere~"

Jeremy felt his face heat up. He never thought that name could turn him on at all, but the way Michael said it was so smooth and nice.

"P-please, Michael, I need you." Jeremy whined, gripping Michael's shirt tightly.

"Need me to what? Be specific." Michael's hand gripped Jeremy's dick from outside his jeans, getting a small groan mixed with a whine from the shorter boy.

"I.... I need you to fuck me senseless. Make it so I can't walk properly, please."

Michael smirked and started pulling Jeremy's pants down, leaning down to kiss the other boys neck.

"Such dirty words for a fifth grade teacher. I didn't know they used that kind of vocabulary." As soon as Michael got Jeremy's pants off he moved his hands up Jeremy's body, hearing something crinkle in Jeremy's cardigan pocket. He looked at Jeremy curiously, his smirk still prominent on his face. He squeezed said boys pocket, feeling the small square in his pocket. Before Michael could comment on it, Jeremy piped up.

"T-they aren't mine. Uh.... Chloe gave them to me. She predicted this." Jeremy slurred his words but also stuttered.

"Let's not think about your friends right now. But uh.... I don't suppose she also supplied you with lube? It's kind of important." Michael replied, his eyes starting to fill with hope.

"I don't think she thought of that. But uh.... Do you know what we're supposed to do?" Jeremy asked. He was about to be pleasantly surprised by Michael's reply.

"Well, yeah. This isn't a new thing for me. You aren't my first."

Now Jeremy was nervous. Michael, this insanely hot man that he had only known for about thirty minutes, was about to be his first and Michael had already done all this. He was so nervous about messing up or saying something bad. He started spacing out, only coming back down to earth when he heard Michael speaking again.

"Hello, earth to Jeremy! Are you okay?" Michael sounded really concerned all of the sudden.

"I uh.... Yeah.... It's just.... You've done this before and I.... Well.... I-"

"You're a virgin." Michael cut Jeremy off, a slight smirk creeping onto his face.

Jeremy nodded, his face heating up. "I just don't want to mess up. I mean, what if I say something wrong? Or what if I do something wrong? What if I-" Jeremy was cut off again by Michael's hand slowly making it's way down Jeremy's stomach, inching closer and closer to his dick.

"You have no idea how hot it is to know that I'm about to fuck a virgin. You're going to be so tight and it's going to feel amazing." Michael's words fell out of his mouth so smoothly.

It turned Jeremy on so much to hear him say all that. He felt Michael's hand finally make it's way into his boxers, Michael's smooth hand gripping Jeremy's cock tightly. His hand started moving slightly, making Jeremy moan softly.

"You know I'm going to have to prep you first though, right? Since Chloe decided that lube wasn't going to be needed I'm going to need to stretch you out first." Michael's hand started moving faster, causing Jeremy to moan and whimper.

Jeremy's dick was already leaking pre cum. He kept moaning with every stoke he got from Michael's hand. That is, until he felt the others hand stop moving. Jeremy looked up at Michael, whimpering loudly.

"Sorry, but I needed to get enough pre cum out of you as a good substitute for lack of lube. I want you to cum while I'm inside of you, understand? You'll cum when I say you can." Michael's voice was low and seductive. It was.... Amazing.

Jeremy nodded. He loved this dominate side of Michael.

"Pull your boxers down. Don't do anything else."

Jeremy nodded again and slid his boxers down, tossing them to the side. His erect dick was fully exposed now.

Michael took a moment to look down at Jeremy's dick. It was still so hard, even after Michael had stroked it a lot. Michael looked back up at Jeremy.

"Do I have permission to stretch you out now?" Despite his words, Michael's fingers were already teasing Jeremy's entrance. This earned a needy whimper from said boy.

"Y-yes, please." Jeremy whined out. As soon as he felt two of Michael's fingers slide into his entrance he felt so good. It hurt, yeah. But it still felt good.

Michael let Jeremy adjust before he started moving his fingers.

Jeremy winced and tensed up, starting to breathe heavily already. He moved his hips a little bit, forcing Michael's fingers to go in further. He kept moaning and whimpering, still wincing a little bit.

Michael kept moving his fingers. He added another one, scissoring his fingers inside of the other boy. He loved seeing Jeremy squirm underneath him. Hearing those moans turned Michael on so much. He wanted to take his fingers out and just fuck the other so rough and fast that Jeremy wouldn't be able to walk or sit down for weeks. But he held back. He wanted to wait until Jeremy was ready. It was only a few more seconds of the fingering before Jeremy pipped up.

"I need more, please Michael. I need you inside of me." Jeremy said, gripping Michael's shirt tightly.

Michael smirked and nodded. He removed his fingers, causing Jeremy to wince. Michael pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing his erect dick. He pulled out a condom from Jeremy's pocket, ripping it open and sliding it onto his cock. He turned Jeremy around so his back was to him, his ass fully exposed to him now. He lined himself up to Jeremy's entrance.

"Ready?"

Jeremy eagerly nodded. He felt Michael's hard cock slide into his ass. He tensed up a little bit, wincing softly.

Michael let Jeremy fully adjust before he slowly started moving. He moaned softly along with Jeremy, continuing to move slowly. That is, until Jeremy spoke again.

"F-faster, please. I need you to go faster." Jeremy moaned out, his fingers scraping against the stall wall.

Michael complied, moving a lot faster.

Both boys were now moaning messes. Michael kept picking up the pace and Jeremy was now stroking himself, whimpering as moaning loudly. They were both getting so close to cumming. Jeremy kept moaning Micheal's name and Michael would occasionally praise Jeremy for taking him in so well and being "such a good boy".

"M-michael, I'm so close. Don't hold back, please. Go as hard as you can."

And with that, Michael begun pounding into Jeremy, both boys now moaning extremely loud.

With a few more strokes and a few more thrusts from Michael, Jeremy finally came. He was wincing and moaning as he came. Not a moment later he felt Michael cum, hearing the other moan loudly as he came.

As soon as Michael was sure they both were done cumming he pulled out, getting a small wince from Jeremy.

Jeremy stayed in his position for a moment, not wanting to move. He was panting harshly, his breathing very rapid.

Michael pulled the condom off, discarding it in the small garbage thing nearby. Only then did Jeremy turn around, looking at Michael.

"Y-you felt so good. It was.... It was amazing." Jeremy smiled weakly.

Michael smirked and put a hand on Jeremy's cheek. "I could say the same thing about you. I've never felt so good inside of anyone."

They stood in silence for a moment before Michael heard the alarm go off on his watch. It was time for him to go back to work before Rachel got mad at him for being late again.

"I uh.... I have to get back to work. But I'm off at ten if you want to maybe come back to my place." Michael pulled his pants and boxers back up, right away helping Jeremy pull his own clothes back up.

"Yeah, I.... I think I would like that. I'd like that a lot. I'm gonna go back to my friends but um.... I'll give you my number. You can text me when you're leaving to go home. Knowing Chloe she's going to stay until super early in the morning. Do you live close to here?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I do. Within walking distance."

"I mean, I can give you a ride. My car is outside and I'm not exactly okay with leaving it at the bar overnight."

"Understandable. But I really need to get back to work now. Come to the counter and write your name on a napkin or something. I'll text you when I'm leaving."

And they did just that. Jeremy wrote his number down on a napkin and then went back to his friends. Chloe teased him about why he was gone so long. Jeremy was shit at hiding anything so eventually everyone found out what he had done. They weren't even disgusted. They were almost proud of him.

After what only seemed like minutes but was actually hours Jeremy got the text.

_UNKNOWN: Come outside, I'm waiting for you._

Jeremy knew that now his friends wouldn't notice if he slipped out. Christine and Jake had left, Chloe was currently dancing with some random guy, and Brooke and Rich were at the bar getting extremly drunk. So he left the building, seeing Michael standing in front of Jeremy's car.

Michael looked up at Jeremy, smiling at him. "Ready to go?"

Jeremy nodded. They both got into Jeremy's car, now being directed back to Michael's house.

Jeremy was actually excited to be at Michael's home. To be able to relax after a long night.

Little did Jeremy know, he was in for a big surprise when he got to Michael's house.

**Author's Note:**

> No angst? Really? That's unnatural and weird. Considering that this has no angst then it's weird for my page.
> 
> Enjoy, I don't know how anal works. Can't research how to do anal. I mean, you probably can, but that's gross.
> 
> And um.... Michael isn't a virgin. He's had a boyfriend in the past. They went pretty hot and heavy. But that still doesn't mean I know how anal works.
> 
> This is also my first uh.... Human gay sex story I've ever written (we don't talk about the other ones) so I'm not experienced in writing this. Take it. This stuff will improve in time? I guess? I'm not one to write about sex unless it's straight sex. Never thought about writing gay sex. I'm more of the angst person, if you couldn't tell by my whole profile.
> 
> I also finished writing this half awake so sorry if its kinda bad towards the end. We're going camping tomorrow and I wanted to bust this out before we left. So yeah. Thanx for reading this shitty fic. Leave comments and kudos. Plz validate me. For every comment and kudo I'll make the next chapter cutier and adorable.
> 
> Alright, bye.


End file.
